garofandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Harden
Christopher Harden was a corrupted Makai Knight in Vanishing Line, formally known as Bolg the Howling Knight and is now known as Knight of El Dorado's Three Swords (三剣, Sanken) and is titled as Bolg the Dark Knight. He killed his wife, Makai Alchemist Adelaide Harden, but left his son, Luke, alive. Personality & Character Chris was formally Bolg the Howling Knight and regarded as the strongest amongst the Silver Knights before he became corrupted for power and became Knight of El Dorado. His wife was Makai Alchemist Adelaide Harden and his son is Luke. He originally had a good life, being a knight and having a family. He would train Luke as a knight to inherit his title, but he was also obsessed with becoming stronger. He values strength above all else, to the point that he claims that gaining strength and finding strong opponents to fight is his only reason for living. While training in forbidden techniques, he turned to the dark side and Chris viewed his family as a weakness and cut down Adelaide to free himself of his attachments. However, he left Luke alive, viewing him as weak. Now a servant of El Dorado, he returns to Luke's life as the Dark Knight, reigniting Luke's rage. While Luke is consumed with vengeance against Knight, Chris is only concerned about serving El Dorado and testing his might against Garo. In the past, Chris was originally shown to be a strict, but a caring father to Luke. He also trained the young man to become a Makai Knight and eventually succeed him as the Strongest Silver Knight. However, he also sought to become stronger, originally seeing it as a means to truly become a protector. This thirst for power led him to eventually fall into darkness and become a Dark Knight. By the present day, he is still shown to be corrupted by power, only seeing strength as the only real reason to live. He also indiscreet, unsociable, utterly ruthless, and enjoys battle above all else, and has also resented the idea of using strength to protect people. He despised the weak and ones who he sees "waste" their powers for others' sake, the latter because he believed them, particularly Makai Knights, not living up to their full potential. While he taunts Sword and sees him wasting his potential as Garo, Chris also enjoys every single chance of fighting him. In spite of this, he knows when he must retreat when the odds have turned against him. Conversely, he despised the weak, believing that the weak should be destroyed. A testament of his ruthlessness is best displayed when he killed anyone he deems "in his way" regardless of who they are and massive collateral damage left behind from his first battle with Sword which killed dozens and injured many more in one single night. His obsession with strength has completely consumed him, motivating him to seek out worthy opponents to battle against and believing that the weak deserve to be wiped out. When he was defeated by Sword, Chris revealed that he had found worth in his final duel against Garo in his last moments. Skills & Abilities * Makai Knight Training: Christopher Harden has honed both his body and mind to attain qualities of that of typical Makai Knights, a group of specially trained men adept in martial and magical arts that combat Horrors. Due to motivated by his obsession for power and strong opponents to fight, he became the strongest Silver Knight and one of few whose reputation equal to that of the Golden Knight Garo, as proven from how he able to fight the current Garo Sword to a stalemate in their first two confrontations. *'Forbidden Magic Arts': Through studying the forbidden arts from an ancient Madō tome, Christopher can cast enchantments to bolster his overall combat capabilities where the said enchantments are fueled by evil energies of Horrors like batteries. The same tome also endowed his Bolg armor other abilities such as assuming its enhanced form and teleporting with aid of multiple lesser Horrors. Tools & Equipment *'Bolg Armor': Formerly a Silver Makai Armor, Chris had corrupted it with dark magic he learned from forbidden book Adelaide originally intended to destroy, that turned it black and demonic whilst retaining its mechanical appearance. **'Bolg Glaive': A makai glaive with retractable blade and shaft used both as his signature weapon and to summon the Bolg Armor. *'Madō Motorcycle': While having his final battle against Garo in ELDO NET, Chris revealed to possess a Madō Motorcycle which normal form share the same model with that of Sword's due to the resemblance between their transformed state, except that Chris' had 3 rear wheels. Contrast to Sword's Madō Motorcycle which controlled and activated by a Madōgu, Chris' motorcycle is arguably fueled by dark energy of Horrors in the same vein to Gōryū from Original Series. Because the motorcycle only shown during their final battle, it's unknown how it looked like in its normal state, let alone whether he possessed it all along or acquired it from ELDO NET (the former is likely as it was shown to unaffected when ELDO NET was destroyed, though it eventually destroyed by Zaruba in the end). *'Forbidden Madō Book': ?. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Knight.png PreFallen_Christopher_Harden_and_Madōgu_Concept_art.jpg|Pre-Fall Christopher and Madōgu Concept art Chris H 1.jpg Adel Vs Chris.jpg Dark Knight 1.jpg Dark Silver Knight.gif Knight Chris.jpg Christopher (Knight) - Close up (Ep 08).jpg|(Knight) Close up (Ep 08) Christopher (Knight) - Close up 1 (Ep 17).jpg|(Knight) Close up 1 (Ep 17) Christopher (Knight) - Close up 2 (Ep 17).jpg|(Knight) Close up 2 (Ep 17) Christopher (Knight) - Close up 3 (Ep 17).jpg|(Knight) Close up 3 (Ep 17) Knight 01.jpg Christopher Harden Casual Concept Art GVL.png|Post-fall Christopher Harden Concept Art Notes & Trivia *Knight's character is loosely based on/inspired by Barago, who also known as Kiba. Both are power hungry and arrogant fallen Makai Knight with armors corrupted to demonic form. Both also worked for legendary Horrors where in Knight's case, King. Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fallen Makai Knight Category:Silver Knight Category:Dark Knight Category:Fallen Makai